


[art] Fond

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Engagement Rings, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Card Stock Cutout of David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	[art] Fond

Just imagine Patrick off screen doing something that makes David make this face. 

8" x 10" actual size

Please don’t repost!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr!](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
